To Find Hope
by xokatel
Summary: Kai and Misaki both find themselves at a loss without their own eternal mate. Kai finds himself to blame for the disappearance of their two friends. Yet, perhaps their situation is not as hopeless as they believed. Together...they have that hope. Misaki and Kai friendship. Couplings: Kai x Aichi, Misaki x Kourin, MisaKou, KaiChi, Yuri and Yaoi. Shounen-ai, Shoujo Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**To Find Hope**

A/N: So title based on the Yugioh Zexal card Hope and it's important bond that ties Astral and Yuma together (total OTP). Misaki and Kai FREINDSHIP here :P (cause they honestly do make awesome friends and understand each other), and yaoi and yuri. So yes We have Misaki x Kourin, and Kai x Aichi both implied within this story a sequel may come soon after seeing more episodes of the new season. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hope -_verb_ \ˈhōp\ : to want something to happen or be true and think that it could happen or be true"

Trusting in your own abilities isn't the hard part, but finding answers, and having the courage to rely on others…that felt nearly impossible at times.

Upon the slightly rusty tan bench, lay a teenage boy. He was somewhat tall for his age, had light brown hair and closed green eyes. He wore a blue and white school uniform with a loosely done tie.

The shadow of a young female form loomed over said figure on the bench. A groaning sound could be heard from the brunette. A young girl, around 17 stood in front of the slightly younger boy. Her arms partially covered by black roll up sleeves from her uniform, crossed over her chest. Her hair remained a very light shade of violet.

"Hmm…" Kai groaned again, attempting to cover his vision of his friend by laying an arm over his eyes.

"Kai-san." Misaki stated out, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Tokura-san," Kai retorted before slowly opening his eyes and meeting the girl's concerned gaze. He looked her over for a moment, arms crossed and most likely lost, thinking of at least a million concerns.

Misaki looked towards the light blue sky, reflecting for a moment. If they could have that much time… "I can't believe I forgot him…"

Kai stared at her for a moment, eyes quite serious though he shrugged that expression off. He sat up, and slid over to the far left side of the bench. He looked at her wordlessly, allowing his friend to sit near him.

Things had changed, Misaki looked down a smile on her face. Kai turned himself as she sat down, looking her in the eyes. "Everyone's forgotten…even his own family.." he mourned out the truth, as if he had lost the only light his life contained.

Misaki's eyes darkened, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, staring at the coiled black ribbon around her wrist. "You didn't.."

Kai's green eyes widened a bit turning towards her, as Misaki sat only looking away. It used to be so different, now Kai was the one to act as a comforter, to participate in a conversation. "It's because this is all my sin…he's saved me…all of us, and for my selfishness," The brunette turned away, as he shifted in his seat, holding one bent leg against his chest. He laid his chin down against the top of his knee, eyes looking away, aimlessly.

They sat back to back for a moment of silence, Misaki turned towards him. "So you are blaming yourself again?." Although it was a statement rather than a question of any sorts.

"The worst punishment to me, not losing my own soul, or life…but those that are precious," Kai began, the image of his parent's both having a hand on each of his shoulders, flashing before him. He couldn't make out their smile, then a flash of blue hair. Kai shook his head, this was driving him to his breaking point. "Everyone that becomes so precious to me must be lost, it seems" Kai started to bite on his own lip, suppressing bitter laughter.

Misaki remained in thought as they both looked toward each other. She shook her head slightly, deep sympathy, she'd been there so long before. The black ribbon began to shine even more against the harsh rays of sunlight. "Of all things…" Misaki softly cursed, those images again. Whether doing practice matches to prove her worth, or acting the role of Vanguard figures in a play. Kourin had been there, the blonde's smiling face at her, as they held each others hands, flashed before her, once again.

"I lost myself, wanting power, the Link Joker.." Kai began. "I should be the one forgotten…not Aichi..."

Misaki paused for a moment, her expression warming towards him. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, momentarily bringing the image of Kai's parents to mind. "It won't solve anything to think like that now, we'll find him…no matter what it takes,"

Kai stopped for a moment, meeting Misaki's gaze, before mumbling out a soft. "Thank you…Tokura,"

She blinked, trying to force down the grin, but it kept coming. She remembered their days of Q4, how dishonest Kai had been from the start. How painfully obvious it was when he and Aichi first played together. How infatuated the two had been with each other, yet how distant he kept himself and now…Misaki broke out into soft laughter. "Sorry," Misaki apologized, holding a hand lightly over her mouth. "I'm just not used to this side of you…thanking others,"

Kai turned his face away in embarrassment, Misaki had a certain comfort to her, much like an older sister. "Hmph.." he chided, then returning to a relaxed smirk.

His eyes remained a shaken swirl of emotions, and the older girl saw that. "He changed you…" she spoke thoughtfully.

Kai quickly added, "He changed all of us…"

Misaki shook her head, "You know what I mean. You love him. My parents used to always say finding that one person you care for the most…could change just about anyone."

Kai flushed a bit at that comment, "You knew,"

"I think everyone knew," Misaki smirked, enjoying seeing the brunette's face redden, he was finally showing emotion, and all due to Aichi. "It took longer than expected for your two to end up together, but we were all pretty happy when we found out. Miwa, Shin-san, Kamui even Emi and I.. We saw you two continue to play at the shop, which started as a hobby shop then started to look like a love nest. I'm not gonna lie Miwa and I took bets on how long it would take for you two to finally-"

And Misaki was met with a glare, though she prepared for this earlier. Still she added, "You should've been careful if you both wanted it to be a secret. For instance making sure you're lover's necktie is straightened before coming into the shop, so he's not leaving his collar exposed."

Kai's glare darkened while his cheeks flushed a deep pink before searching for his own response. "As…if you haven't changed yourself."

Misaki looked back blinking a bit, as she slowly closed her eyes, realizing. "I never wanted myself to change for anyone, I thought…I'd lose myself, but I couldn't do anything." Misaki started to feel the soft fabric around her wrist.

"So I suppose you knew about Kourin?" Misaki asked.

Kai mimicked Misaki's earlier words of "I think everyone knew," a smirk upon his face. He looked away, noticing Misaki's broken expression.

"I hadn't…I hadn't told her I loved her…before she too," Misaki's hand formed into a fist to her side, as she buried herself into her knees, bundled into a ball. "Kourin..." her voice whispered out.

Kai could only look on with sympathy, his voice apologetic.

"I'm sorry.. to have brought this on you.." he rather formerly apologized, causing Misaki to look up.

Her eyes were inquisitive and Kai continued on. "They're both gone from our world, now. Yet life goes on without a word of them. We couldn't forget. Our mates…" Kai sighed out, "Though you were able to hold onto Kourin before even Aichi.."

Misaki laughed a bit at his blatant honesty, "She is to me..what Aichi is to you…my eternal mate. And we'll," Misaki balled her fists tighter searching for the courage. "We will find our mates!" She held tight to the ribbon around her, as she felt the courage to finally stand up. "I've kept this close to my heart, and with me since the day of that final fight-I won't give up on Kourin…either of them!"

Kai looked upon her determination, acknowledging it, "Though we don't know where to start…who knows if they are from this world." He sighed, seeing as Misaki did not falter.

"But there is still that hope-"

"That hope?"

"The hope that we will succeed in finding them, and bringing them back, no matter the cost. They haven't died…I can feel that much, Cray would be in turmoil without those two. We are bound to our mates, and together we will find them! I won't give up on Kourin and I know you won't give up on your Aichi."

The brunette looked over her with his usual serious expression, before giving a slight nod. His expression was still darkened, a trait which could continue until he found his eternal mate, but there still was hope, that small trail of light that lead their way to victory.

All was not lost, for if their hope was lost, that light was surrounded by darkness, they would have to become the vanguard themselves. There was simply no other choice, for a world with their true eternal mates, wasn't a world worth being in.

It all would start today. The path…towards their lights, that small beacon of hope would be leading them forwards.


	2. A Promise

To Find Hope: Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading and your kind comments I am doing my best with updates, hoping summer school won't be too bad so I have more free writing time. This chapter involves some very emotional MisaKou and the latest episode is going to probably make me cry. I do hope the episodes get happier with some victories and chances of Misaki and Kai getting closer to being with their mate once again.

* * *

Misaki looked toward the road ahead. She clasped on to the deck box at her side, again looking over the precious ribbon wrapped around her wrist. It probably didn't seem like much at all from an outsider's perspective. But to her it was what was keeping her sane.

The purple haired girl, and Kai walked in towards card capitol. They had arranged for their friend's to meet them here. It all had been too strange. Duelists asking them to forget Aichi…and had they known Kourin as well. It was all a fate the group of mates had held dear to themselves.

They planned to leave, Kai and Misaki, not endangering their friends, but past battles have blocked them from their direct road to those they wanted to run towards.

"And where exactly are you heading, neh Kai-kun, Onee-san~" a chipper voice was heard from behind them. Kai was the first to turn around seeing the mess of blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes directed towards them. Misaki looked back.

Miwa stood there face as joyous as usual, a thumbs up indicating this would all be fine. Or perhaps hoping it would all be. "You weren't planning on leaving us behind were you? You can't just abandon us like that you know~ After all we're all "mates" here right?" Miwa said, laughing a bit at the sound of the word. "Ya know~ Cardfight mates, that work towards getting our friends back..." Though he grinned nudging Kai to the side, who glared at him. "Though I'm sure Aichi is your mate if a number of ways~ Neh?"

If looks could have killed Miwa would have been 6 feet under by now. Kai was about to say something but stopped with a mere, "Che. Idiot.." as he noticed even more people had followed.

Running up behind Miwa were their other friends, Naoki and Kamui, both determined as ever holding out their decks, proving they were just as willing to fight for their dear friend.

Misaki supposed their memories of Kourin were sure to come back more and more as well, and hoped they would become as determined to find her as they were Aichi. They could use more backup to save the two so She nodded, "We'll be counting on you. But we can't afford to lose here…" She stared at each of her friends, when she stopped to look at Naoki he tensed, straightening up and ready to salute.

"Sure thing boss-lady!" He assured, fearing more of what harm Misaki could cause if he wasn't giving 110% to the vanguard fights against the mysterious fighters. Perhaps this all involved Cray and could meet Aichi there, with more successful battles, but one thing was for sure they needed to keep moving forward.

Misaki looked over Miwa, Kai and Kamui's various expressions, all seeming determined. It's not as though they could just abandon a friend now. "And know that…You'll be in danger. We may be walking into a trap here, the fights now could just as well cost you your life.."

Misaki began, though Naoki interrupted. A hand balled up into a fist before him, as a fire was lit in his eyes. "Boss-lady, ah…with all respect" he started out nervously, feeling a glare from Misaki, " we know the risks…But I think we all need to find our mate, no matter the cost, for me Aichi is everything, he brought lightness into my world the moment I first played a Vanguard Fight, so the least I can do is return the favor and help bring him home." He noticed he was imposing a lot and shrieked at the sight of Misaki's express a mix of concern and anger for them following.. "Please let us help you two."

Misaki relaxed sighing deeply, as she looked at Naoki, determined as ever to find the one precious to him. They had more at stake, then either wanted to admit, and the odds were against them, yet Naoki was determined to follow. To find that precious mate…in some cases eternal mate. Perhaps Naoki shared Kai's same affection towards Aichi as well. And adding to that a piece of Kai's pain.

Kamui added to the conversation after a moment of thought, "The great Kamui isn't afraid of the upcoming fights-and there's no way I'm taking 'No' for an answer." He formed a cocky toothy grin.

Misaki sighed, "I suppose we don't have a choice, we can't protect you any further then this point, so be sure this is what you're willing to risk yourself for."

At last all turned to Kai, their leader for the final vote of approval. He glared Miwa, Naoki and Kamui…holding their gaze for a moment. It appeared he almost enjoyed watching them sweat under the pressure.

"Kai~" Miwa said, a hand behind his neck nervously, as he continued. "We're all friends here we should be able to work together…maybe we'll find a greater strength together."

Kai looked off for a bit, before turning on his heel. Misaki followed after about to open her mouth to speak, before hearing. "We're leaving now." And he closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks not seeing them move, "Hurry up. Let's go find our mate."

And with that Miwa, Naoki and Kamui walked along with them. There wasn't a point of turning back, as they set off towards a location, the sanctuary, to challenge the quarte knights and bring back their mates.

* * *

The group of five finished to voyage up through the mountains to find the location of the knights. Naoki Ishida looked more lost than ever, he was now in their first fight, and had seconds ago been one attack away from getting revenge on Oliver for his defeat of Kai, and being that much closer to their mate.

He couldn't look back towards his friends, shame and disgust towards himself, knowing the loss was quite possible. Still tattered and torn the red-head shouted that "We're not goin' to give up! Not til we get Aichi back!" he held guard hoping for a miracle draw to save himself from Oliver's final attack. He could only block so much, and then Oliver had called.

"Here it comes Judgement!" Oliver said a confident smirk on his face seconds ago, as the blue flames appeared to envelope Naoki in his entirety. The red-head felt himself fading, as he closed his eyes, taking in the unbearable pain.

Naoki Ishida harshly, fell to his knees, internally cursing himself. He heard Oliver say somewhat of a compliment on his fighting skills. "That was a…fiery fight," as Oliver glanced over the beaten down fighter, yet he still added. "The blue flames possess true heat"

Ishida could hear the words replaying in his head, knowing more and more how crucial a loss this was for him. After promising and hoping for so much too. He couldn't say a word, feeling his heart sink, and the pain from his heart and body doubling up. He could hear and see his friends come towards his side.

Misaki and Kai both approached Oliver demanding a re-match but had been denied.

They hadn't had their own luck before, and Misaki could see the look of pain in Kai's eyes when they approached Oliver Galliard again. Kai's eyes were shaking, as a violent storm inside of him was beginning to erupt. Misaki knew how precious Aichi and Kai were to each other…and having her friend suffer, the image in mind of a forever isolated king, was something that she knew would break Kai over time.

Naoki had taken on Oliver for the first time, so close to victory, yet still so far. He too had looked completely broken at the loss, eyes wincing in pain, Naoki continued to look down. Misaki wondered if she could bring victory for the fight, perhaps there was a higher chance, having quite a different strategy then Kai and Naoki's own. Yet she heard Kai's response.

"Please, Tokura let me take on this fight," Kai asked with such desperation, she wasn't sure if Kai could think clearly. His emotions swayed more than anyone else here… Then it happened.

After Kai's swearing, that they would bring Aichi back, no matter the cost… That same familiar voice appeared. "I'll fight him." A feminine voice said, soft, smooth and chilling. Misaki felt her heart stop, knowing from the first word exactly who it was. Misaki gasped harshly, seeing the figure appear before her.

Long blonde hair, a white and grey jacket, grey skirt, long white boots and a black and red cape all upon her now as she opened those all too familiar eyes…To think Misaki considered Kai to be the one most swayed by emotions. Misaki had almost forgotten to breathe, as an emptiness filled her chest throughout, in such deep pain as she noticed the lack of life in Kourin's irises. They seemed so harsh, having one objective like all the other knights they have fought, victory being the only means of purpose.

Kourin, she had taken her breath away, regardless looking at her, yet she looked through her. Kourin looked through and past everything. Things truly had changed…Misaki swallowed. Had she truly forgotten everything since the days of the Link Joker…Since Aichi sacrificed himself.

Still Misaki held hope. Kourin had to be in there somewhere. She wouldn't give up on Aichi, and there's no way she'd ever give up on Kourin. Misaki's hand clenched against her own chest, as she felt the soft black ribbon make contact. The purple haired female lifted her finger right up to her lips, as her open mouth refused to make words.

The wind blew softly, as Kourin remained staring ahead, her eyes darkened and lost. "Kourin.." Misaki spoke, hoping to bring something out, lost memories would have been painful alone…but had Kourin really forgotten everything about herself, her dreams, being an idol, her passion just playing Vanguard? Had she changed everything since then, forgotten it all and become involved with the Quarte Knights?

All Misaki could say, heart in a grieving ache, was, "No way…" Misaki's usual calm eyes began shaking, swirling with a mix of love, pain, agony and worry. "It can't be.."

* * *

_Kourin, is that truly…you._

Had everything needed to change.

The memories came flooding back. It wasn't all that long ago. Their former leader Aichi smiled as he promised to take on everyone who had been involved with Link Joker, and handle all the pain it has caused. "Misaki, please Take care of Kourin.." Aichi smiled, as he looked towards her. He had said that as he continued onwards again and again, until he was against Kai himself. A battle that must have torn Aichi apart.

Thinking back then, Aichi had no clue of Kourin's meaning to her, yet all the same perhaps Aichi understood more about his friends, then she had realized. He smiled, not truly saying the goodbye or 'sayonara' he should have.

Maybe Misaki shouldn't have let him go through the fight at that time, though there was no real choice. Who was to know that Aichi's sacrifice and saving his most loved one in their duel would lead to him in turn losing himself, after taking on all of Kai's sins.

"Misaki…" Kourin spoke weakly, her hand reached up towards Misaki. The purple haired female looked down at her, she held out her hand to Kourin, who in turn interlaced them. Misaki wrapped an arm around Kourin's waist as she let the girl rest her head against her chest.

Kourin's breathing began to even out, as she felt so weak, being possessed by the power of Link Joker. She could only wish it was a nightmare. Kourin attempted to move her legs and lean up to face Misaki. "Aghh." The blonde groaned out as she felt pain coursing throughout her limbs.

"Kourin.."Misaki's eyes shook, swirling with deep concern. She had finally gotten her back yet..still there was no certainty this was the end of all the fight. She put on a soft smile for her love regardless and warned her, "You just regained consciousness, there's not a need to worry now. Aichi's fighting and we can believe in him…so please", Misaki emphasized by holding Kourin again against her chest, "Just rest now.."

Kourin looked up, green eyes falling into an oceanic blue, there was a connection. Their hearts had started to beat in synch, as Kourin held tighter to Misaki's hand. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispered.

Misaki looked into the girl, shaking her head, trying to brush it off, "It's not your fault…so many people have fallen under the power of the Link Joker it-" She tried to finish but was stopped by the blonde's finger upon her lips. Kourin shook her head. "Not that. I mean I'm sorry to you…"

Misaki blinked for a moment, as she tilted her head, as if it helped her understand. "Kourin?"

The blonde grinned up softly at her as she reached her one arm up and around the other girls' neck. She leaned her forehead to Misaki's shoulder and explained. "You've always been taking care of us…worrying for us all…especially in our Vanguard club. I've known you've watched over me…that same day, when I was attempting to bring Aichi into the darkness known as Link Joker, when all I could think of was myself, and gaining power to get all I wanted, through Link Joker. Yet.." Kourin paused as she smiled softly towards Misaki, trying to lean in closer.

"You thought about me, all of us really as that power got the better of us. I must have known, always known you were watching me but I was too stubborn.." Kourin stopped weakly, breathing heavily.

Misaki held the girl tighter. "Shh..you should rest now it's all okay. And to be fair you've cared quite a lot for our friend and group too"

Kourin still shook her head, "Misaki, we've always given credit to Aichi, and he is the one if anyone who will save Kai…but you've to…Always been looking out for us." Kourin felt herself almost drifting to a state of unconsciousness as she felt herself get weaker. "I think I've made everyone worry…and you the most Misaki so I'm sorry…"

Misaki looked down towards their interlaced hands, hearing every now and then Aichi's commands towards his vanguard. "I'm sure Aichi will pull through he always have and it will be okay again,"

Kourin's green eyes closed as she buried herself against Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki…"

"Kourin, what?" Misaki started feeling the hand that had once been around her neck grasping towards the front of her shirt.

"It won't be the same…"

"Why?" Misaki said, seeing Kourin's watered down eyes, just beging to release their own tears. Yet, Kourin stayed calm explaining. "I won't have my memories.."

"That's a possibility…."Misaki whimpered as her voice began to break, was that really the truth of it all. "But..we..I'll always remember you. We can meet again. It can be like it was before."

Kourin bit down on her lip, as she looked into Misaki's eyes, their faces just inches away. Misaki felt her cheeks burning up, as their bodies pressed together, a feeling of comfort and warmth that seemed to simply be part of fate. The way the two fit together, Misaki liked to think of their meeting in general as fate. "I hope so too…even if I am to lose all my memories I've had, maybe one day I'll meet everyone again, and you Misaki, I especially…" Kourin whispered a few words into Misaki's ears.

"Don't talk like that! I could never…" Misaki was again interrupted by Kourin this time, holding a hand to Misaki's cheek. Kourin unlocked their hands as she reached into her blonde locks. Her fingers moved against her long silky ribbon in her hair. She released her hair from its binding and brought the ribbon down, placing it gently into the other girl's hand.

"Kourin?" Misaki started, eyes beginning to tear up more and more, as the blonde, clasped Misaki's fingers over the palm of her hand. "Hold on to that for me…until we do meet again Misaki," The blonde looked up to her with a smile as her eyes slowly began to close. Her weakness taken over. Misaki held the girl close to her, strands of violet hair rushing over her face, hiding the storm of tears falling like a waterfall.

"I promise Kourin, I'll never…" Misaki's hands wrapped around her loved one's waist. She then took a hand up from under Kourin's chin caressing the soft skin over her cheek, before bringing Kourin up to rest against her. "I'll never forget you, or our promise.." She clenched the ribbon tightly in her hand. The words from Kourin earlier, recalling in her head as her tears continued to fall, _I especially hope you won't forget me. Misaki Tokura...  
_


End file.
